


Here's to never growing up

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Series: Class music shots [7]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family, Friendship, Fun, Love, M/M, Multi, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: 'Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love,I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk,Singing here's to never growing up!We'll be running down the street, yelling 'kiss my ass!',I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that,When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cupsSinging here's to never growing up!'





	

**Author's Note:**

> They need some fun in their lives.

'Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change.  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock,  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change.'

 

Tanya squeezed Ram's hand, making sure he was still there. He chuckled at her and slowly led her to the main hall. "Ram! Can I take this thing off now?" She touched the blindfold that was tightly tied around her head, and sighed. Ram pulled her to her stop, and she shifted. The small sandal heels she was wearing were uncomfortable to stand around in.

"Surprise!" Blinding light was the first thing, and then she saw it. A huge table covered in cloth stood by the stage with piles of food. A large yellow banner with Happy birthday Tanya!' on it, clearly by April. Someone had drawn stars and spaceships on it too. A large sound system sat on the corner, waiting. But, the best bit were the people. Charlie, Matteusz, April and Quill all stood at the front, with Tanya's mum and brother's, Ram's dad, and April's mum stood behind them. 

Tanya gasped, and tears filled her eyes. Ram smiled at her. "Come on, no tears, not yet." She laughed and allowed him to led her over. "Happy birthday Tanya!" April squealed, and reached in for a hug. Her sleek green dress hugged her body, and her hair style just made her look more grown up. "Thanks, you look gorgeous." Tanya replied. She looked over at Ram, who was tying his tie back around his neck, the blue standing out against his black suit. Charlie had on his prom suit, but with a pink tie this time. Matteusz wore black trousers with a lilac button down. "You all look great. Thank you." She smiled.

"Hey!" She turned to the sound system where Damon now stood. He smiled at her. "Time to start this PARTY!!" He pressed a button, and Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance' blared. Tanya smiled and let Charlie pull her out for a dance. April, Ram and Matteusz danced around them, Jarvis joining in.

 

'This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change.  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us,  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change.'

They danced for ages, and the adults all stood gossiping. Apart from Quill who stood by the buffet table swigging wine, swaying to the music. Her red skirt flared when she moved, and she looked almost happy. Tanya's mum, much to her surprise, let her drink the alcohol provided. They were all tipsy now, but still dancing. Tanya had a wide grin, her afro bouncing every time she moved. Ram held one hand, Charlie the other. Matteusz was spinning April around, and they giggled wildly. "Best birthday ever." Tanya whispered. Ram smiled and Charlie kissed her forehead. "Good."

 

'Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love,  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk,  
Singing here's to never growing up!  
We'll be running down the street, yelling 'kiss my ass!',  
I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups   
Singing here's to never growing up!'

"Whoo!!" Tanya laughed as Ram ran down the corridor with her on his back. Charlie giggled, keeping his arm around Quill, who was also giggling. Matteusz and April leaned against the wall, sharing a bottle of water to try and sober them up. It wasn't working.

Tanya was happy, for the first time since prom. Her mum and brothers were down the hall, Quill and Charlie were - hugging each other? Whatever - Ram was being a good friend and she was having the most amazing party ever. "Thanks guys!" She yelled. "A chorus of voices responded "Your welcome!" Tanya grinned. Finally, she was happy.


End file.
